Digidestined Heero
by Ryn-chan
Summary: International soccer star Blake 'Heero' Alexander has moved to Japan, and she has a crush on Davis... What could be in store for the Digidestined this time? Chapter 6 up now. More coming as soon as I get rid of writer's block. R+R.
1. Prologue: The Time Between

Digidestined Heero - Prologue: The Time Between

Digidestined Heero - Prologue: The Time Between

_I can't believe it has been two years since I first met the Digidestined.Izzy and I have a relationship on par with TK and Kari's.Who'd have known we'd last this long.Turns out, my gentleman is prodigious in bed.I have never been so happy._

Looking at the clock, Reliana jumped.Wyrvenmon looked up from her spot at the end of the bed."What's wrong, Reliana?"Wyrvenmon had matured.No longer was she a chatterbox.Her speech was cultured, elegant, and matched with one of the largest vocabularies in both worlds.

"Oh, nothing serious, Wyrvenmon.But if we're going to make it to my little sister's soccer game at all, we'd best get ready."

Wyrvenmon got up and padded out of the room.She didn't need to primp for one of Blake's soccer games._Best be ready to let Izzy in when he shows up._

When Reliana's relationship with Izzy had heated up, the two had moved in together.Living arrangements had changed again when Blake arrived.The new three-bedroom apartment was huge.Izzy and Reliana's computers were in one room, Izzy and Reliana in another, and Blake in the third.The Chinese silk screens blocked off one area in the living room, which formed Wyrvenmon's own lair.

***

Izzy was conversing with Wyrvenmon when Reliana came out of the bedroom.Reliana snickered. They were talking about her again.She could tell. Her ears were burning.

Reliana stealthily crept up behind Izzy.Before he knew what hit him she was in his lap, kissing him deeply.Wyrvenmon just covered her eyes and waited.

When the two came up for air, Reliana smiled at Izzy."Hello, love. Ready to go?"


	2. Mysteries and Little Crushes

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 1: Mysteries and Little Crushes

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 1: Mysteries and Little Crushes

Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, TK and Kari (plus all their respective digimon), were sitting in bleachers, watching a soccer game.Tai and Sora were sitting together on bleachers on the opposite side of the field.Matt was at a band rehearsal.Izzy and Reliana were suspiciously absent.

Chatter and laughter were the rules of the day, except for Davis.His eyes were on the soccer field, perhaps a little too intently.The reason: Japan's new star soccer player; a young female nicknamed 'Heero' by her teammates. 

The game was almost over.It had been obvious to everyone with two hands and a flashlight[[1]][1] since the beginning which team was going to win.

"Well, that was a bit one sided."Yolei wasn't a fan of soccer, and besides, she had to get ready for her date with Ken.

"Heero is such a great player.She'd never beat a boy's team, though."

Kari smiled smugly.She knew something Davis didn't.(Like that was a surprise.)"Davis, could you beat Tai, one-on-one?"

"No way, Kari.Your brother is a way better soccer player than me."

"Four years ago Tai was at an international soccer tournament.She was there.She challenged him to a one-on-one game to ten points.Care to guess what happened?"

"She gave him a nine point lead and still trounced him."It was Reliana who answered Kari's question."I was there.Tai's not a bad player, it's just she happened to be better."

"Couldn't have said it better, could you, Reliana?"Tai and Sora had approached the group in time to hear Reliana's comment.Tai sounded offended, but he was smiling good-naturedly.

Reliana laughed."Doubt it."She cast a look at the soccer field.The teams were dispersing, each player leaving for home.One girl was standing alone, waiting.

***

Reliana approached the young girl standing alone on the field."Well done, as usual Blake.Feeling up to a celebration tonight?"

The girl smiled shyly and pointed to the group on the stands."Yeah, Liana.[[2]][2]One thing, though: are they coming too?"

"I'll introduce you now, that way, you won't be so shy.You've met Ken, Izzy and Tai already.Don't worry."Reliana placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.That's when her digivice went off.

Taking her hand off Blake's shoulder, Reliana made to examine her digivice.It stopped beeping._Odd.What could that mean, I wonder.Perhaps Izzy will know._

***

Wyrvenmon was antsy as all hell.She alternately paced the apartment and stared at the egg Blake had given her to look after."Blake, where are you?"Wyrvenmon whispered into the silence of the empty apartment.

Her only answer was a slight movement from the egg.

***

Both Reliana and Blake were wearing far-away looks on their faces when they approached the group.Reliana was trying to get her mind to reboot, to try and figure out why her digivice went off.

Blake could tell something was wrong at the apartment, but she didn't know what.Since it would incur suspicion to back out of her promise to attend the victory celebration, she said nothing.

Blake finally turned her attention to the group.

Although a shy person by nature, Blake managed to meet the eyes of everyone present.Everyone except Davis.She blushed and tried to hide behind her sister.

Blake's movement brought Reliana back to the real world.She, too, blushed."Blake, I'd like you to meet my friends.T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, Sora, and Davis.Ken and Tai you already know.Guys, this is my little sister, Blake, otherwise known as Heero."

Fate chose that exact moment to step in and Davis was its victim.

  


[[1]][3] Quote from movie The American President

[[2]][4] Nickname given Reliana by her sister Blake.A shortened form of her actual name.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftnref1
   [4]: #_ftnref2



	3. Double Showdown and Stolen Goggles

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 2: Double Showdown and Stolen Goggles

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 2: Double Showdown and Stolen Goggles

"She's not that good, guys."

Blake, who had blushed a bright crimson, went pale.Her eyes narrowed in anger and she stared hard at Davis."I'll have you know that that team has placed last every year until I started playing."She didn't like bragging, but she was proud of what she had done to improve the team.

"It's _you_ Blake, that is winning games.Not them."Davis would have continued, but had apparently just noticed the look on Blake's face.

Reliana herself had a look on her face that clearly said 'Oh, no.Not again.'

"You think I shouldn't play, Davis?"The tone of Blake's voice was deceptive, belying the emotion in her eyes.She would be his downfall."You afraid of losing to a girl?"

That was the last straw."You're on, Heero.Will this be one-on-one, or do you feel you need some help?"Davis readily accepted Blake's unvoiced challenge.

"I wouldn't want to take all the credit for bringing you down off your high horse, Davis."Blake turned to her sister."Reliana?"

"Yeah, sure."Reliana shook her head, almost as if in defeat._It's happening again.She just doesn't seem to understand when _not_ to be competitive.I can't really fault her, though.Davis is being more of an idiot than usual._

"Tai?"Blake looked expectantly at the elder male soccer player with a clear-cut challenge in her eyes.

"Sure.This aught to be fun."Tai laughed and winked at Reliana, who smiled and laughed before reaching for Blake's sport bag.

Blake bent down also, engaging in a whispered conversation with her sister.When the two arose, Reliana had her arm around her sister's shoulder and was spinning a soccer ball off the fingers of her other hand with all the dexterity of a basketball player."Just to be sporting..."

"...We've decided to give you a nine point lead in a game to ten."Blake finished her sister's sentence, giggling.

"Well, this should be interesting."TK's comment caused everyone to jump, startled.Him and Kari had been so quiet up until this point, and from the looks on their faces, everyone could tell have the pair had been up to.Cody blushed, for once catching the subtly sexual undertones of TK and Kari's position.[[1]][1]

As the four players took to the field the remaining Digidestined gathered on the sidelines.A soccer game paled in comparison.This was a war between genders.Besides, it looked like Davis had finally met his match.

It was a slaughter.Blake and Reliana switched places between defense and offence after each of their goals, and they scored many.As the points against them (Davis and Tai) mounted, Davis became increasingly unhinged.He became frustrated and made stupid mistakes and took unnecessary risks in attempts to score.Tai almost couldn't play for laughing.

After the tenth goal scored by the girls, the players filed off the field of battle.Blake stood among her sister's friends, absorbing the congratulations.It was in the moments like this she was truly happy.Silently she thanked Reliana for not letting up, for encouraging her to become a part of this social circle.She had a feeling of rightness, of _belonging_ when she stood with them.Today was the best day of her life, with one possible exception.Davis.

Unnoticed by everyone Davis has stayed behind on the soccer field.He was practicing with the ball, trying, Blake guessed, to fix what he thought he had done wrong.Without thinking she went to him.

"You did good, Davis."

"I lost, and that's not what I need.Girls don't like losers."

He was being impossible, like Reliana said he always did.But how to snap him out of it...What did one do to break self-pity?A flash of inspiration hit her and she regarded Davis with mischief in her eyes.

"That is where you are wrong, Davis.Not all girls are the same.A good one will like you for who you are, failures and all.Do you believe that?"

"No.I..."

Hearing the negative answer, Blake decided to put a stop to his indulgent melancholy.She'd make him angry.Reaching out she swiped his goggles in one quick motion.Davis' mind stopped in its mental tracks and he just stared at her.

"I hate you Blake.You're better than me at the one thing I'm good at and I don't like it."

"Hate me all you want, Davis, but you'll have to see me again to get these back."She waved his goggles in the air like a symbol of war, before flounced off across the playing field.

  


[[1]][2] As we all know, Davis frowns upon a relationship between TK and Kari.I don't.Use your imagination, as I am not going into detail.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



	4. Celebration To Chaos

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 3: Celebration to Chaos

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 3: Celebration to Chaos

"Strange that Davis had to go home so soon.You talked to him last, Blake, was there anything wrong with him?"Reliana was watching the look on her sister's face closely.She knew her sister liked the guys she could beat at their own game, kind of like herself.Speaking of which, she hadn't challenged Izzy in a while...

"I don't think he liked losing after trying so hard to win.Nobody does, really.He'll get over it."Blake didn't sound certain.She felt bad about Davis, and it really was her fault he wasn't feeling like himself._What have I done?_

***

Davis scuffed his feet on the ground, kicking small stones and generally wandering aimlessly._Why does this hurt so much?I'm used to losing to TK, but...What is it about Heero that makes this so much harder to bear?_

***

It had been almost half an hour since the disaster on the soccer field and Blake was having a major guilt attack.She couldn't concentrate on the chatter, the jokes, or the general camaraderie exhibited by the people surrounding her.

In attempts to draw Blake into the conversations, Reliana tried to steer the topics to Blake's interests.It seemed her sister was only paying attention when Davis came into the discussions.It was strange.Blake had never developed a fixation on a particular 'certain someone' that quickly.

***

When Davis stopped to take stock of his surroundings he noticed that he was across the street from the restaurant where Blake's victory celebration was being held.He could see everyone pretty clearly through the glass storefront window, but he doubted they could see him.He stayed long enough to see Heero[[1]][1] give a short answer to her sister and return to her silence.It seemed odd watching her brood.She should be happy, trouncing not only the opposing girls' team, but him and Tai as well.What could be wrong?

***

"...Don't you think so, Blake?"

"Hn."Blake's answer was barely audible.She wished her sister would stop trying to cheer her up, to get her to socialize.It seemed ludicrous somehow.Reliana's voice and the meaning of her words slipped through Blake's reverie.

"If you would excuse us, then.Blake seems a bit overwrought from the challenges of the day.Perhaps, when Blake is feeling up to it, we can arrange another social gathering."Reliana stood, as did everyone else.It was indeed late and most of them had school the next day, (college/university level schooling, but school none the less).

The group said their goodbyes at the entrance of the restaurant before splitting up into smaller groups for the walk home.No one lived too far away, and it was a glorious night for such a walk.Ken and TK joined the group of Reliana, Blake, and Izzy.

Blake was oddly silent on the trip home.Monotones and nonsense syllables were her response to any question put her way.Her agitation seemed to grow the closer to the apartment she became.Reliana'sappearance indicated that she picked up on her sister's feeling, although she didn't know what the cause was.

Setting such thoughts aside, Reliana tried to concentrate on the company, and on Izzy in particular, but her mind kept straying back to her sister.Her brooding expression wasn't normal, and her sullen silence was even more unusual.No one else seemed to have noticed, but then, none of them really knew her sister.She decided to let it pass.

***

Gentlemen as they were, Ken and TK insisted on seeing Reliana and her little sister to their door, regardless of Izzy's escort.

Outside the apartment door, there was tense silence until Blake appeared to rouse herself and began bidding her sister's friends farewell.Reliana had just opened the apartment door when Blake shook hand with both Ken and TK.Their digivices started beeping.

Silence.In the few seconds when no one could think of anything to say or do, a loud crash from inside the apartment caught their attention.

Rushing into the living room, Reliana was the only one to catch sight of a small black basketball shaped creature with cat's ears.Everyone else saw everything else, however.Wyrvenmon, in apparent pursuit of something, careened around a corner and lost traction, sliding into the wall.

The was a collective caught breath as a small green dragon statuette teetered on the edge of a shelf.Silence prevailed and time seemed to move with aching slownessA sharp crack was heard as the figurine hit the floor, and a cloud of dust rose, only to settle, adding another messy piece to the already chaotic mess of the floor.

"Bo!"The sudden noise interrupted everyone's thoughts and the basketball-shaped creature, now easily identifiable as a Botamon, leapt at Blake, knocking her to the ground.

  


[[1]][2] Davis seems to have a hard time calling Blake by her real name.Perhaps this follows the same reason he can't get TK's name right, either.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



	5. Always A Heero

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 4: Always A Heero

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 4: Always A Heero

"Wyrvenmon!?"Reliana's voice was threatening to crack.Her home was in ruins, and all of her precious figurines were in pieces on the floor.They could be replaced, but it would take years."What happened?"

Wyrvenmonhad just realized the extent of damage caused by her mad dashes around he apartment in attempts to catch Blake's digimon."Reliana, I..."

"She was helping me, Liana.I didn't know what to do, and she offered to help while I figured things out.Unfortunately I realized the truth too late."Blake was standing again, the Botamon held in her arms.A digivice was plainly obvious at her belt."I'm sorry."

No one was too shocked to see that Reliana's little sister was a member of the Digidestined.Reliana broke the stunned atmosphere of the room, ushering Ken and TK from the apartment.

When the boys had gone Reliana spoke to her sister for the first time since opening the apartment door some ten minutes earlier."Blake?Can I talk to you alone please?"Reliana followed Blake into her room.Closing the door behind her, she faced her sister with a mixture of anger, fear, and something that amounted to pride.

***

While Reliana and Blake had a private sister-to-sister chat, Izzy started putting the mess in the living room to rights.Not all the statues had broken when they fell, although in the overall chaos, that wasn't easily noticed.He had just finished placing all but one of the figures in their rightful places when Reliana reappeared from Blake's room.

"Leave that for now, Izzy.It can only look better tomorrow morning."Reliana had crossed the living room and was now standing in front of Izzy.She took the statue from him and turned it over in her hands.

"It is morning, Reliana.Look at the clock."Sure enough he was right.The digital clock on the kitchen wall read 12:01.It was morning.

Reliana laughed and set the dragon on the coffee table."Thank you."Her voice was solemn and her normally vibrant spirit seemed subdued."I'm not sure I can handle this on my own, Izzy.I can't protect her from herself, and if she's one of the Digidestined we've been searching for..."Reliana sighed."I just don't know what to do."

"You need to get some sleep, my lady.I think you were right when you said it would look better in the morning.And for once, we can ignore the dawn."

"Only if I can use you as a pillow."Reliana was almost asleep where she stood.She barely registered movement, and it took her a moment to realize that Izzy was carrying her into their bedroom._It's a shame I'm too tired...So many romantic possibilities present themselves...Oh, well._That was the last thought she remembered until she woke again sometime after lunch-hour.

***

Sleep seemed to restore everyone's spirit, save Blake's.If anything her brooding silence was even more profound.It took a concentrated effort to draw her into conversation, and then her answers were short, and without much expansion.

The effort to get the newest Digidestined to speak was trying on those present.Reliana was off in the kitchen baking cookies again; Izzy was listening to the conversations with half an ear while working on his laptop to debug some program he had coded.TK and Kari were participating in the discussions while apparently having a silent communion of their own.

***

"Come on, TK, it's perfect.She's obviously crazy about Davis, although I can't figure out why.A double date would be the perfect way to get those two together and to make Davis realize that he doesn't have a chance with me."

"Kari...I'm just not sure it's fair to meddle like this.I'm sure they'll get together on their own.Blake hardly seems like the type to give up."

"Trust me, TK.It'll work."

"We'll have to let Reliana know..."TK's voice trailed off.He didn't really like Kari's matchmaking efforts, but if it got Davis to stop chasing her, then who was he to complain.Another evening in Blake's company would be a plus."And it's just this once."

Kari smiled.She liked getting her way, and since it also helped Blake, and indirectly, Reliana and Izzy, it could also be labeled her good deal for the day."Then it's set.Why don't you pick the restaurant, TK?"

"The Rose and Crown."TK didn't even need to think about it.The R&C was one of the most romantic restaurants in the city.It was also private, and the prices weren't sky-high."It's perfect, and easy on the wallet."

"You are such a romantic, TK.I'll go consult with Reliana while you talk to Blake."

"Alright."


	6. Double Date Disaster

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 5: Double Date Disaster

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 5: Double Date Disaster

"How did I ever let you talk me into this, TK?"Blake shook her head ruefully.It hadn't really been a hard sell._Silly girl.You just want to see Davis, admit it._"It's not going to work, you know that, right?"

TK just smiled."Kari has a point.Maybe we can show him that he's better off with you than without you.Knowing Davis it shouldn't be too hard..."

"...And Liana agreed to this scheme of yours.That was almost too much.She never liked matchmaking before..."Blake was rambling, apparently incapable of rational thought."...What do you think makes this time is different, TK?"

"She just wants to see you happy, Blake.Relax, things will be fine."She was really trying TK's patience...If Kari and Davis didn't get here soon he wouldn't be accountable for his actions.

***

"It's called The Rose and Crown, Davis.They say that it's the most romantic restaurant in the city."Kari was valiantly holding back laughter.It had been so easy to get Davis to come, easier than she'd expected.

"Guys are supposed to ask the girls on dates, Kari, not the other way around."Davis was thinking for once.He _knew_ Kari was more interested in TK than him.And yet, here she was, asking him on a date.

"This time is special, Davis.Just wait and see."Kari giggled.She couldn't help it.

***

"What happens if they get into trouble, Izzy?"

"Blake can handle herself; besides, TK and Kari are there to make sure Davis stays out of trouble.I suspect we won't be hearing from them until late.What shall we do in the meantime?"

"Let's have a picnic."

"A picnic?Where?"

"The Digital World, where we can take our minds off things.Besides, Ken's there with all the digimon, and they can help us finish off all those cookies I made this morning."

***

_This is a disaster.Somebody remind me to tell Kari 'I told you so' when we get home tonight.Davis, now more than ever, thinks Kari likes him over me, and she's not helping any!Dressed to kill and outshining Blake even in her worst moments._TK's thoughts were in turmoil.He gave yet another sigh and glanced yet again at the choices on the menu.He knew what he wanted already, but trust Kari to take an hour to decide._Odd.Blake hasn't even looked at the menu.I wonder if she's going to follow one of our choices because she doesn't know the food._

At that moment the waitress came over.Kari ordered first, then TK and Davis.Blake took a shy look around the table and then began reciting what she wanted, almost as if she'd done this a hundred time already.That, or had been to this restaurant before.

As they waited for their food they managed to maintain a strained conversation.Both TK and Kari would try to get Blake or Davis to address each other, but neither co-operated very well.

_Poor TK.He's been such a sport about this... _Kari was trying to keep from thinking about the look Davis kept throwing across the table at her.By now, had things gone according to plan, those looks should be directed toward Blake._What a disaster.TK's got every right to tell me 'I told you so' when this is over._

The waitress arrived then with the food, and with everyone distracted Kari acted.She tapped Blake's foot with her own to gain the girl's attention.Catching Blake's eye and sliding her own toward Davis, she then tapped her foot again.Blake's eyes widened as she caught Kari's meaning.Kari smiled and removed her shoe from her foot.She could tell by Blake's movements that the girl had done the same.Play time.

***

"I'm glad you suggested this, Reliana.It was a lot more fun then I'd have thought."Izzy was reclining on a picnic blanket basking in the sunshine, eyes half closed in contentment.

"Baby digimon are always amusing, and watching them try to play soccer is even more so.I'm glad they liked the cookies."Reliana was half-laying across Izzy's torso.She turned so she could read his facial expressions."I just hope Elecmon doesn't get mad at us for giving his babies so much sugar."

"Don't worry about it Liana.He won't.And besides, what else could happen today?"


	7. A Digital Dream

Digidestined Heero - Chapter 6: A Digital Dream

_What the...? TK has just started to eat when someone's foot started running itself up his leg, beginning just above his ankle. He froze. As his thought process began unfreeze, TK picked at his food to cover his lapse. __OK, TK, think this through rationally. It's not Davis, the touch is too feminine, and that leaves two choices. _ He glanced at Kari. She had just started in on her pasta and her eyes were closed in apparent bliss. Her face was otherwise unusually expressionless, not like it normally was when she was flirting with him and trying to hide it. So, it still could still be Kari, as Blake would have no reason to... TK glanced at Blake. _ Oh my God, it is Blake. Why would she...? And Kari's right here, what do I do? _ TK's mind again froze like a deer caught in headlights. Blake wasn't touching her food, and the look of sheer concentration on her face, combined with the slight movements of her shoulders, had TK adding two and two while getting five. 

* **

Davis, too, was having problems. His food forgotten, and stomach ignored, he concentrated only on the feminine foot running itself up and down his leg. _So that's why Kari asked me here. She really does like me!_ He continued to ignore Blake, and his mind refused to wonder why TK even bothered to come. He grinned, content to enjoy Kari's affection. 

* **

_Oh, this is so going well now. _ Kari was enjoying herself. The food was the best she'd ever tasted, especially the Tomato Pesto Alfredo. She would so have to convince TK to bring her back here, at a time when they could be alone. She glanced at Blake. _ She's over-doing it, but Davis doesn't seem to mind. Indeed he didn't. He had the most ridiculous grin on his face... What is TK so nervous about?_ TK had jumped at a sudden pressure from her foot. _ He's not normally like this. Maybe I should turn up the heat a little... _

* **

_Ugh, flirting is so much harder than it looks. Why can't I ever get this right?_ Blake glanced at Davis. He seemed to be enjoying it, but... _ Try harder, Blake. Think strategy. _ Blake hazarded a look at around the table. Davis was off in a world of his own, and TK looked really nervous. Kari had no outward facial expression, and it kind of reminded Blake of the look her sister could get sometimes... _I really don't know why I was so worried about this, Davis is enjoying himself, and I think he might actually be coming around. I owe TK and Kari an apology for not believing them._

* **

TK's mind was in chaos. He could deal with Blake trying to flirt with him, but something didn't seem right. _ We're supposed to be cultivating a relationship between Davis and Blake, so how can I say something? I'd embarrass everyone, Blake especially, and she won't be able to take that._ TK knew he fell into that category labeled 'cute', the constant flirting from Kari's friends on the cheerleading squad had proven that to him ages ago. _ How do I get her to stop without being obvious? Move?_ TK was about to move away from the pressure when it suddenly became more daring. It ran up his leg, over his thigh and... _That's it!_ TK stood. Everyone immediately turned their attention to him. "Blake, stop it." She just looked at him in utter confusion. "You thought it was Blake?!" Kari was furious. "How could you think that? It was me!" TK fell silent and dropped back into his seat. He'd justify himself later. Now he had to deal with a pissed-off Kari. Not good. 

* **

True to her intentions, Reliana used Izzy as her pillow, and as she fell asleep a shadow passed over Primary Village. Dismissing the odd vision as a daydream, she closed her eyes and slept. 

* **

Davis was still trying to catch-up with the situation. Being delirous with joy is all well and good, but you do tend to miss out on a lot of things. "I thought it was you, Kari. Are you saying it wasn't?" "Get it through your thick skull, Davis, I like you only as a friend. I'm going out with TK, regardless of how mad at him I am right now." "Who was it then?" "Me, Davis." Blake was flushed crimson. _ All this time I thought he was starting to like me, and he thought it was_ her_?!?! How could I have not seen his feelings for her would outweigh mine. This isn't fair!_ "Why would you do that, Heero?" Davis' question combined with he nickname caused Blake's emotional damn to break. She burst into tears and bolted from the restaurant. Kari glared at Davis, then at TK, and ran out of the restaurant in pursuit of Blake. It was then that the long unused and rather dusty wheel of Davis' mind finally clued in. 


End file.
